Only Human
by saehollo
Summary: I mean, they were only human.
1. Chapter 1

Only Human

Sorry guys I know that I am supposed to be updating the othe story, but I heard this song, and I HAD to write this one shot. So I hope you enjoy! It is both in Sakura and Sasukes POV.

Sasukes POV

The tiny droplets pelted the earth with force. My clothes were drenched as I walked through the muddy terrain, but I didn't really notice, nor did I care. I just kept walking. I was suffocating in that underground hell.

_**Flashback**_

_My head was booming, threatening to explode. Two loud mouth idiots were arguing about the best route to take. It was rather annoying. I leaned against the wall and eventually zoned everyone and everything out. I rubbed my temples hoping that my headache would subdue. _

_My mind began to wander, something that I never am happy with. I needed to stay to my objective, and my revenge. That is all. I can't get side-tracked with petty thoughts and ideas that don't help me with my goals. Slowly, my companion's voices came into focus. While there were still blabbering on and on about the route, I decided to get some air. As I neared the door, the shouting stopped._

"_Where are you going?" One hissed in my direction. I didn't even waste my time answering. I just simply walked out the door and let the fresh air engulf me and reawaken my senses._

_**End Flashback**_

My throbbing head slowly felt relief. I took in deep breath, held it in, and then released. A tiny droplet hit and then ran down my face. I held out my hand and looked up. Rain. How long had it been since I felt rain. It had been a good three to four months, maybe more. I began to walk. I didn't care where. Taking in another breath, I let the earthy smell dance around my nose, and fill my lungs. Orochimarus hideout smelt like earth since it was underground, but it was a dull, lifeless smell. But when rain would fall, you got a completely different smell. It was a smell of rejuvenation, and life. It reminded me of when I was younger. When my mother would watch me run through the puddles after it rained. Suppressed images and memories began to make themselves known, and a smile crept onto my face without me realizing it. I shook my head, making the memories disappear, along with the smile. This was not the time to let my mind wander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakuras POV**

I inhaled fresh air as I stood out on my balcony. The slight breeze brought the smell of rain drifted to my nose. A small smile appeared on my face. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. As I looked up, my breath caught. I gazed at the stars and the moon. It was truly breath-taking. I mentally went through all of the constellations that were visible.

"The big dipper, Leo, Cancer, Gemini, Libra.." I whispered. I know every single one by heart, considering I look at the stars almost every night. The moon was almost full, and it shone brightly high above me. It illuminated the earth below it, giving it an ominous look. It reminded me of THAT night. I stared upward at the moon as scenes began to plan through my head. I shook my head in protest when it reached the point of him knocking me out. Ever since last year when I realized that neither Naruto nor I would be able to bring him back, I have tried so hard to erase him from my memory, from my past. I have tried so hard to erase every word that he has every said to me.

'_You're annoying.'_

'_You're weak.'_

'_You're useless.'_

Tears gathered in the corner of my eye. I was no longer weak. I could shatter the earth with my fist on will. My chakra control is flawless. I was no longer useless. I was one of the most renowned medics in the nation. I could give life just as easily as I could take it away. I knew every pressure point in the human body. I could immobilize you in a matter of seconds. I was no longer annoying. I barely spoke anymore out of fear that I would go back to being annoying.

I felt something cold hit my face. I saw the storm cloud approach, bringing the little water droplets along with it. I let the rain come crashing down on me as I closed my eyes. The tears were no long visible in my eyes. They were no longer there. I had made a promise to myself that I would never shed another tear if it involved_ him._ So far, that promise has been kept, and I intended it to stay that way.

Closing the door behind me, I let out another sigh, hoping that I wouldn't get sick. I let my wet clothes fall to the floor in a drenched heap. I slipped the white t-shirt over my head, dampening it a bit from my hair, and put on a pair of black sleeping shorts. I grabbed a towel from my closet and began to dry my hair a little bit. After I had gotten it to a satisfying dryness, I slipped under my warm covers and glanced at the clock. It was only 8:45. My eyes drifted to the picture that was next to it. It was the old picture of team 7. My eyes wandered from face to face until it reached the raven-haired, onyx eyed Uchiha. I once again felt the tears. I just turned from the photo and tried to slip into the world of sleep and dreams. And I hoped that he wouldn't be there.

**Like always, please R&R. I don't know if I should keep going or not. haha so let me know what you think! **


End file.
